What's to Come
by Isabella Uke
Summary: Stanley Shunpike who rarely gets any smutty attention is given a smutty interlude with an OC, who is a young boy, that results in male pregnancy. Keep in mind that this will be three chapters.


STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Stan Shunpike and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

[This story was written for my girlfriend, who I believe on here is known as Izzo the Dancer. Anyways, it's concerning Stanley Shunpike and one of her characters, Ezekiel, who is his lover. We mostly work in the 'Voldemort FTW' realm, so that might be important later. This is going to be Mpreg, but since I don't really like kids, we're having kittens. There will be three chapters…uh, the conception, which is this, the progression, which will be him getting very pregnant indeed, and then the birth and the aftermath. Enjoy~]

"So what's it say?" Ezekiel asked impatiently, twisting his dark hair around one finger. It was about four in the evening, just before sunset, and he happened to be sprawled across Stan's lap, looking very sulky indeed. In the other man's hand was a glass bottle, curved like a lady, and filled with a viscous pink goo. Stanley was tilting it from side to side, watching it cling.

"Hang on, I'm getting to that," the spotty man replied, rubbing his chin. The reading glasses sliding of his nose made him look much older than he was. On the back of the bottle, in very small writing, were the instructions, warnings, and general cautionary hints of the potion. "It says: Little balls of love are coming your way-" he paused, rolling his eyes over the wording-"'And with this special formula, your most favorite pet, male or female, can enjoy the wonders of motherhood.'"

Ezekiel made a gagging noise, pulling at Stan's tie.

"Honestly, it makes me not want them."

Stan arched his eyebrows. Ezekiel punched him in the stomach, lightly.

"Don't give me that, you know I'm kidding," he whined.

"Anyways, here's the rest. You'd better listen, since I'm not the one having them. " He cleared his throat. "'Whether it's a kitten or a goat, a dog or a lizard, this potion will take care of all your needs'….Except the mating, of course," he said to himself. "'Caution: This potion is not to be used on humans. Side effects include pregnancy, gender identity crisis, and outbreaks of violence.' Well, that doesn't sound very nice at all, does it."

"I thought you said we'd have kittens," Ezekiel whined, grabbing the bottle and holding it up as if Stan had been making it up.

"Well, that's what the man told me. Said not to look at the bottle, because the company doesn't give you all the details. And I didn't say kittens. I said they'll probably be kittens. Apparently nine times out of ten or something like that; I don't know." Ezekiel shifted uncomfortably. He certainly wouldn't enjoy having canaries or foals or something like that. Seeing his partner so nervous, Stan ran his fingers along his leg and up to his knee comfortingly.

"It's safe. I mean, he wouldn't have sold it to me if it wasn't."

"He works in a sex shop," Ezekiel replied bitingly, "I'm sure he's lacking in morals."

"Well, you are too, so it should work out nicely. Besides, if something goes wrong, we'll take you to St Mungos, and they'll sort you out." The boy sighed loudly and looked away. He couldn't very well say no, having been the one to propose the idea, and having begged for the potion, which wasn't all that cheap. Still, he wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought of pushing a dozen kittens out of himself around the company of nurses and doctors who would probably judge him the entire time.

"What're the instructions?"

"It's topical…partially." Stan paused, squinting, and then laughed. "Honestly, if you read this, you wonder who would ever want to do this to their pet….'Gently smear in and around the entrance to the reproductive organs. Do not be alarmed if a warming sensation occurs. If the pet is male, make sure to empty a large portion of the potion on the inside of the pet. Mating should then be induced. All of the potion should be used. Dispose of the bottle as you would any other vial. Do not reuse.'"

Ezekiel giggled.

"Oh Stanley. I can't wait for you to 'empty a large portion' of it inside of me." Stan ignored this, the tips of his ears reddening.

"When do you want to do it?"

"Now." Stan balked.

"Right now? Right this second?"

"Well, if I don't do it now, then I'll just be nervous later, and if we wait to long, then…Well. I might not want to do it anymore." This must've made sense to Stan, because he nodded, and leaned down to kiss Ezekiel gently on the side of his face, stubble rubbing him uncomfortably. Ezekiel flinched away sulkily.

"Well, if you're going to be like that," Stanley replied, annoyed, and made a move to get up.

"No!" Ezekiel cried, clinging to the man's arm and wrapping his other hand around his neck. "No, don't do that. I'll be nice. I'm just scared."

He was then forced to endure a very smug Stan, who insisted on carrying him to the bedroom, bridal style, having handed Ezekiel the potion to hold. The younger man made sure to squirm irritably the entire way. He didn't much like being carried like that, mostly because he liked to think that he had the upper hand in the relationship.

"You'll have to get used to this," Stan reasoned, opening the door with his toe, and then kicking it shut. "After all, I won't let you go up the stairs when you're….you know. All big around."

"I'm not sure I like 'all big around'," Ezekiel sniffed, "It makes me feel fat." Stanley rolled his eyes, dropping him roughly on the bed. The boy was practically concave, so he wasn't going to make an effort to please him in those regards.

"Come to think of it," the man started, eyes flickering, "Do you really think you're in the shape for this? I mean, your health isn't that great as it is. You barely weigh anything-" He stopped, abruptly, seeing the look on Ezekiel's face. His eyes had gone all watery again. He'd been crying so much lately that Stan really didn't know what to do. "But, I mean, I'm sure if we're careful, and you'll take your medication…It'll be fine. "

Ezekiel nodded, staring at his feet for a moment, choking back a sniff that was building in his nose. He busied himself with uncorking the bottle. When he'd pried the cork out and tossed it on to the night table, he leaned in, pressing his nose to the hole.

"Smells weird," he complained to Stan, who had his shirt halfway over his head, taking it off. "Sort of like...cream soda. Yes, cream soda, apples, and muskiness….gross. It smells like you do the morning after." Stan rolled his eyes, back turned to Ezekiel.

"Well, you won't have it up your nose anyways, unless you want a baby in your brain."

"Stanley, that's disgusting."

"Just be quiet. Put that on the table and get out of your clothes! We can't very well do this with you in them, can we?" Stan wasn't sure how much more of this pouting and nonsense he could take from Ezekiel, who was being simply ridiculous. The boy scoffed, slamming the glass down and wriggling out of the pants he'd poured himself in to that morning. Really, you'd have thought he was a woman, having fit in those. When he was done, he threw them at Stan's face, who slapped them away with a growl.

"Just get on your knees and spread your legs."

"It'll come out that way," Ezekiel scoffed, as if Stan had just said that London was in France.

"Then lean over forwards, I don't care!"

Giving him a very nasty glare, the younger man slid out of his briefs, self-consciously rubbing his legs before turning around. He then tried a series of positions, all of them very uncomfortable, all of them exposing him, and all of them making Stan snort with laughter.

"Shut up!" he cried, face muffled in a pillow. He'd settled on a very downward-facing-dog pose, with his ass stuck halfway up in the air. Stan gave it an offensive slap.

"Just stay still."

Shunpike grabbed the bottle, putting his nose to it and keeling back. It really did smell like cream soda and men. Ironic, really.

He approached slowly, taking in the site of the shaking Ezekiel, who was straining to keep position, and his exposed entrance, which had really never looked quite so lewd, even with Stanley half-way in. The bottle was cold, especially at the lip of it, and yet, when he poured some on to his fingers, it heated to such a warm tingle that he was tempted to wash it off.

"Warming feeling," he muttered, getting up on the bed, on his knees. It shifted under his weight, making Ezekiel's backside meet his bare lap. He groaned. Under him, the boy grinned in to his pillow, quite deviously, and brushed up against him.

"What's wrong, Stanley? Want to skip straight to mating me?" Stan smacked him harder this time, making him yelp.

"Shut up." Quickly, before he lost all sense of purpose, he rubbed the stick goo all along the outside circle of Ezekiel's entrance. As he'd pretty much predicted, in a few moments, Ezekiel began to whine and squirm.

"Christ, that tingles really badly! It feels like that Muggle stuff you smear on your lips that makes them big, Stan, doesn't it?"

"I really wouldn't know," Stan replied, pouring more out and repeating his actions. "Some of us aren't absolutely flaming."

"But you will be. In a couple of months. Walking around with me."

"Oh, would you be quiet? I'm going to put the tip in and pour the rest inside. So hold still, and try not to flinch." Carefully, taking care not to spill any of the pinkness, he leaned the vial in enough to press it up against Ezekiel's entrance, and, with a little pressing, it slid in with a slight pop. Ezekiel's breath hitched.

"You okay?" Stan asked, stroking along his lover's back, which had a thin sheen of sweat on it.

"Yeah. Just pour it in fast, okay? The tingles are really bad." Stan didn't bother to say that he didn't think the feelings would dissipate very quickly, but he tipped the bottle up anyways, letting all of the liquid flood hurriedly in. It took a moment for all of the gooey stuff to drip out, but soon enough, Ezekiel was crying and squirming, and he was sure it was taking effect.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, a bit worried about Ezekiel, but more worried about having himself balls deep in the stuff.

"No," Ezekiel panted, face flushed bright pink, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. "No, it's actually really, really fucking good." Stan was a bit taken aback. He paused, watching his lover moan and thrash, obviously having a hard time staying in position. "It's sort of like…everything's all hot and melted."

"Alright," Shunpike replied, resting his long fingers gingerly on Ezekiel's tiny waist. "Whatever you say. All I know is I'm supposed to mate you now, and apparently you're supposed to be 'filled with joy'."

Ezekiel giggled, reaching back unstably for Stan's hand, and dragged it underneath him to his erection, which was pressed tightly against his stomach. The older man groped it with surprise. It definitely hadn't been there three minutes ago, and now it felt so firm that he was sure it would break if he tried to bend it. Maybe it really was a miracle potion. Either way, it made his own half-hard excuse for one stiffen rapidly. He fisted Ezekiel's member for a couple of seconds, not wanting to take him too far, because the boy didn't have fabulous endurance.

"I like it when you're like this for me," he growled throatily, trying to sound very sexual. Normally he failed at such things, but when he snarled it right in Ezekiel's ear, it came across very convincing like.

His hips slid up almost by themselves, cock sliding right in between Ezekiel's backside, friction making him want to go cross eyed.

"Stanleyyy," the boy whined, wriggling temptingly, "Stanley, I want it now. Don't tease me, just stick it all in…"

That was really the last straw for Stan, who didn't have much patience normally, and in the state of arousal, much less. He reached down and grabbed his erection, pressing it up against Ezekiel's already spread entrance, and, much quicker than usual, slid in. The liquid had made it abnormally easy to fit, and he found, to his delight and great relief, that it didn't burn at all. Ezekiel clinched around him, so tightly that his vision blurred.

"Don't," he urged, dragging himself out and pressing slowly, very slowly, back in. "I don't want to make this quick." Ezekiel didn't reply, just breathed out hoarsely and got weak at the knees. Stan's hands slipped slightly when pulling the boy's body back to meet his erection, fingers coated in sweat. He found this very stimulating; being able to shove himself in and make Ezekiel slide back as well, crushing them together almost painfully, his balls pressing up against the boy's, if only for a moment.

"Faster," Ezekiel whined, but Stan took no heed of this, taking in the feeling of being able to pound out a very slow, gently rhythm. He couldn't help but imagine the sex they'd have while Ezekiel was pregnant, full of hormones, and hopefully kittens. It made his partner seem very…vulnerable, for whatever reason, and while Stanley had never been attracted to pregnant women, or men, for that matter, before, he suddenly found himself getting off on the idea. And if the potion did anything that the store owner said it would, Ezekiel would be very demanding, at least sexually, from the overdose of strange female chemicals in his body.

"Stan, fuck it, go faster, please!" Ezekiel cried again, voice breaking through Stan's very peaceful reverie. He grunted back wordlessly, licking his lips, and leaning over until he was at a better angle. A better angle to fuck with total abandon. It was certainly something new to be able to go as fast or as slow as he wanted, regardless of what his partner demanded, because the potion had reduced Ezekiel in to something of a quivering mass of arousal. He picked up the pace until it was almost painful, thrusting so hard that they both were crying out, until, finally, Ezekiel worked himself to orgasm.

Since Stanley was not in the front, he was not treated to the scene of the sticky spray splattering the boy's thin stomach, some of it hitting all the way to his collar bone, because of his doubled over position. He wasn't able to watch the boy's face collapse like it did in to a wanton expression unbeknownst until then to both of them. He was, however, able to feel the clench of Ezekiel's body that followed, and that was what pushed him over.

He couldn't recall ever having a stronger orgasm, at least not since he'd first learned to masturbate. Either way, it felt like he was coming gallons, on both ends, but he supposed that was for the best, and he definitely wasn't going to protest a release so hard that he more or less fell on top of his lover after.

When they parted, Ezekiel whined and felt empty. Stan would have stayed in for much longer, if he hadn't been so sure that the potion would wear off and eventually leave Ezekiel sulky again. He rolled off of the boy, dragging him to his side with one arm, and pulled him in to a kiss. Ezekiel was still reveling in afterglow, and all but melted when he did so. It was nice. Very nice.

A few moments later he was able to think, and a couple of minutes after that, even speak.

"Is anything…coming out?" Ezekiel laughed, a bit nervously.

"No, Stanley. You're still very much in."

"And do you feel any different?" Stan pressed, timidly.

"No. But I guess we won't know for quite a while." The older man thought this over, eyes closed, one hand tucked behind his pillow, other still wrapped around his young lover. He shoved nervousness away. After all, he certainly wouldn't mind trying again.


End file.
